


Fuzzball Invasion

by misura



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppies!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzball Invasion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zoi_no_miko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/gifts).



> your request mentioned puppies; I couldn't resist

"Please tell me our future isn't - " Lester paused and scowled at the creatures crawling around on the floor of the ARC's main room. One of them seemed to think his right shoe was very interesting. " - small, soft and fuzzy."

"They're _puppies_ ," Abby said, sounding every bit as delighted as Lester wasn't.

"Way our luck's been going, they'll probably turn out to be poisonous or something," Connor said, making Lester feel a good bit better about this urge he was feeling to _get away_. Now. While he still could. (Also, he noted with approval: a sensible comment. And from Connor, even.)

"All right, people, let's not lose our heads. Captain Becker, why don't you - " - _get these things away from me_ \- " - do something about this?"

Becker looked up and Lester noticed he was actually holding one of the creatures. Bare-handed, even.

Clearly, that sound he wasn't hearing was the sound of professional people, handling things professionally.

"What did you want me to do, sir?"

Lester closed his eyes and counted to ten. Slowly. It had never improved things before, but hope sprung eternal.

"Well, they're probably going to get hungry, right?" Danny said. Lester noticed he was holding _two_ puppies. (Well, naturally. If Becker could hold one, then Danny must, by all means, supersede that feat of daring.) "Might need to hit a pet shop, get the little fellas some grub."

"Ooh. I'll come with," Abby said. "Make sure you get the right stuff."

Lester felt something pull on his shoelaces. He cleared his throat. "Please note any and all purchases you'll be making will be coming out of your personal accounts."

"Not as if we were expecting anything else," Danny said, grabbing the car keys. "Well, we'll be off then. If you're good, we'll bring you back a treat."

"I beg your pardon?" Lester said, because there was habitual cheerful insubordination and then there was simply going too far.

"Not you," Danny said, grinning in a way that made Lester long for the days when the only thing he needed to worry about was some underling stabbing him in the back. "Becker. Although if you want one, too, I can - "

"Please. No details." Imagination: the curse of civil servants everywhere, and so very unnecessary to get the job done.

"Maybe they'll have collars, too," Danny said. Lester decided firmly that he was _not_ seeing Becker blush. Becker was a professional, a solid, military man. He didn't blush; he didn't screw around at work, and he _definitely_ didn't play naked hide-and-seek with Danny after hours.

"We should give them names," Abby said, either blissfully ignorant and oblivious, or in on the entire thing and not at all bothered by it. (Lester envied her either way.)

"Oh, absolutely," Danny agreed, looking smug for _no reason whatsoever_ as they all headed for the cars, leaving Lester with Becker.

Lester stared down.

"They'll probably be fine, sir," Becker offered. "I don't think their teeth have quite developed yet."

"Wonderful," Lester said.

Next time they had a giganto-something or another rampaging its way across the country, he would remember this day and remind himself that, really, things could have been worse.

For now, he supposed he'd best come up with a plan to find homes for ten adorable puppies before they entirely chewed their way through his shoes - to say nothing of the furniture.


End file.
